


The Disappearance of Theon Greyjoy

by Kylorenfan123



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alpha Ramsay Bolton, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Omega Theon Greyjoy, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Ramsay Bolton is His Own Warning, Rape/Non-con Elements, Serial Killers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:01:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24974269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kylorenfan123/pseuds/Kylorenfan123
Summary: One year ago, 19 year old Theon Greyjoy goes missing. His case hits dead end after dead end and eventually goes cold. But that is only what is on the official records. Let's venture and see what happened to Theon Greyjoy to make him disappear as well as what he's been living like for the past year. We will also see where Theon goes from there and what sort of life he wants to live.
Relationships: Ramsay Bolton/Reek, Ramsay Bolton/Theon Greyjoy
Comments: 22
Kudos: 40





	1. The notes of a tired detective

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic for this fandom as well as my first Thramsay fic. I hope this is good and you all enjoy it. Please leave any comments you want, I would love feed back. Also, this story will get real dark as is standard for Thramsay fics, but if you don't want that I don't suggest reading on.

Detective Jon Snow- Case Notes

  
Date: 11/23/18

  
Case No. 2571

  
Missing Person: Theon Greyjoy

  
The Northern territories of Westeros had always been a danger for anyone traversing the terrain. Between the thick, dark woods that call back to a time before the first men arrived, when the children of the forest, supposedly, lived around the weirwoods praying to the old gods, to the constant barrage of snow and ice brought on by storms and the brutal cold, to the animals that lurked and hunted their prey to feast on. These dangers encircled the North and would destroy even the Northerners who had lived there their entire lives, so it was no shock when Theon Greyjoy went missing.

  
Theon Greyjoy was an unfortunate case throughout his entire life. Subject to the cruel treatment of his father, Balon; his uncles, Euron, Victarion, and Aeron; as well as his two older brothers Rodrik and Maron. Their treatment of Theon got worse when his mother Alannys died in a car accident on the island Pyke. Eventually his family, involved with drug related crimes were the subjects of a raid based off of a tip of an unknown source. His two older brothers, both adults at the time, were killed when they resisted and tried to get to their weapons. His father as well as his three uncles were arrested on scene. Eddard Stark, leader of the raid and sheriff of Winterfell, found Theon and his older sister Asha in their bedroom. Asha, being several years older than the nine-year-old boy, was curled around him, protecting him. The two were taken into foster care and since Asha was not old enough to take care of Theon, they were separated, and Theon was housed with Eddard Stark and his family as no one wanted to deal with a child from the Greyjoy family.

  
Theon was an outcast in that household, but he made friends with the oldest boy, Robb Stark. He severely struggled in school and was a disciplinary problem. There was no attempt by his foster family or the school system to discover the root of his problems and he fell behind, despite being proficient in some of his school subjects, like literature. He was kicked out of The Winterfell Private Academy when he was 13 and then transferred to the local public school, for the “low-class and low-birth" children (the words of one woman we interviewed). He did well enough to pass and when he was 15 his sister petitioned the court to allow her to gain custody of Theon. She proved to the court that she could take care of her brother as well as herself and had a steady job, she worked in construction, as well as a house suitable for herself and Theon, she bought a cottage 10 miles outside of the town of Winterfell. The court ruled he could live with her and the Starks did not put up a fight. Theon was moved out two weeks later, and he lived with her for the next four years. He graduated high school, barely, at age 18 and got a job at the local diner, owned by Roose Bolton. One year later, when he was 19 years old, he went missing.

  
The date was October 1st, 2017 and it was an exceptionally brittle, cold day for autumn. The morning had temperatures of 15 degrees at 7 am when Theon left his sister's house to drive 15 miles to “The Whisper” the local diner owned by Roose Bolton, one of the oldest Northern Families. Theon arrived at approximately 7:45, smoked before entering, and clocked in at 7:50 for his 8 am to 4 pm shift. He worked and left on time and got home around 4:50. His sister had been home from work since 3 pm. He told her he was going to walk over to the Stark household, which was 1 mile away through some wooded area, to see Robb. His sister told him to be careful and to call her when he got there. He joked and left the house around 5:20 pm. He never called her. By the time it was 7 pm she got worried and called Robb and was shattered to hear his confused voice tell her that Theon wasn’t there, and he hadn't known Theon was going to come over. Asha Greyjoy called the police and reported Theon missing at 7:30 pm, October 1st. She was told that she had to wait 24 hours to report someone missing, but she insisted that something was wrong. The police sent two officers to investigate, myself and my partner Samwell Tarly. We arrived and took her statement and helped her calm down, she was blaming herself, saying that she should have gotten Theon to stay or have her drive him. We then decided to investigate the woods where he would have been walking. We walked that whole mile and not once did we see a scrap of evidence. It was late by that point so the next morning we got the crime scene investigators to run over the scene and they also found nothing. The rest of the force tried to convince Asha that he ran, but she said that her brother wouldn’t. He wouldn’t run after he had finally gotten his life in order and had no reason to leave. After investigating Sam and I agreed with her assessment. He had a steady job, a home with a supportive family member, was clean of alcohol and drugs, which he struggled with in the past, and was involved with activities throughout the town. He had no reason to leave and there was no evidence he had. No one saw him in town, nor had any of his cards been used. That led to the other possibility, this one much more horrifying.

  
Theon Greyjoy stood out as a Greyjoy because he was the only one who was an omega. Everyone in the town of Winterfell knew that he was an omega and that caused him to be harassed in the past. Everyone else in his family, besides his beta mother, was an alpha, including his sister. Sam and I had to take into consideration that he was the victim of the serial killer known as the “Omega Killer”. In the past four years, 13 omegas were found tortured, raped, and murdered in the same woods that he disappeared from. Despite all the bodies there was never any DNA and we had no suspects. If he was a victim, we knew we would never find him in time, that when we did it would be too late and that another family would have to identify the broken body of their loved one. However, one wench in labeling him the victim of the Omega Killer is that eventually his body would be found. We searched those woods for months and we found nothing. Nothing new ever came up. Sam and I were the only ones still searching six months after he disappeared. Sam said to give it a rest and dropped the case at eight months. And now, over a year later I have found no new leads or evidence. It seems as if Theon Greyjoy had vanished off of the Earth. So, now that I have exhausted all of my efforts and resources with no results, I have no choice to declare this a cold case. Theon Greyjoy is still missing, presumably dead from the North’s wilderness. If he did run away, I have no idea what would make him, and if he is the victim of the Omega Killer then the gods, both old and new, have mercy on his soul. This case will haunt me.

  
Jon Snow


	2. The last day as a free man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theon Greyjoy unknowingly, is living his last day as a free man, let alone as Theon Greyjoy. Ramsay has this planned for a while, and had the opportunity to put it into action. Theon's biology betrays him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is the beginning of the end for Theon. This is the day he disappears without a trace and no one can find him. He's about to start his new life, and Ramsay will make sure he enjoys it.

October 1 st , 6:30 am

Theon had awoken to Asha’s yell for him to wake up and her banging on his bedroom door, which had caused him to be startled and jump out of his bed.  _ Gods, it’s too early for her to be screaming _ , he thought, covering his face with his hands. “Theon, you better be up. You have work today and so do I. I’m leaving now.” He opened the door and there stood his sister dressed in her work clothes, heavy and durable, perfect for construction work in the North. “I’m up as you can see, and I know I have work today.” “ Oh, shut up,  ya smart ass and get dressed,” Asha replied, feigning frustration, but she had a smirk on her face. “You’re lucky I’m feeling nice and made you some breakfast since you don’t get lunchbreaks at that cushy  restaurant job with that weirdo of yours as a boss.” Theon rolled his eyes at her insults once again , “Roose isn’t that bad, sure  he's a bit  ** strange ** but he pays well and  it's an easy job.” “I’m just messing with you Theo. Yeah, he’s a bit weird but he seems harmless. That son of his though is what I’m really worried about. What was his name...?”, she trailed off, seemingly unable to remember him, or maybe she just didn’t want to say the name, as if he would appear with the single mention of him.

He felt sweat bead on his neck and he suddenly felt cold, like a draft came in and chilled him to his core, turning his blood to ice, “...you mean Ramsay?”, he muttered eyes looking at his feet which suddenly seemed more interesting than this conversation. “Yeah, that’s his name!!! Wait, Theo,  what's the matter? You never look like this when I mention someone, not even our...family. Did Ramsay do something to you?”. He felt Ramsay’s glare on him, even though he wasn’t there. His piercing blue eyes smirking which matches the smirk on his thick, pink lips,  Bolton pink. The smirk in question in Theon’s mind was almost asking for him to tell Asha, knowing Theon wouldn’t, couldn’t tell her the truth. The truth of what he faced at work by Ramsay and his friends, but mostly Ramsay. The glares, jeers, and comments. But that  isn't the only reason he didn’t want to  tell Asha about  Ramsay; the other reason is much more embarrassing. As much as he hated how Ramsay  embarrassed him and  said...things to him , Theon knew he was...attracted to Ramsay a bit. There was something about him that had brought Theon in from the beginning, and it was always worse during his cycle which would start soon. However, it was never enough for Theon to  actually ruin his life by acting on these urges.

After what felt like a lifetime, he peeled his eyes up to look at her, Asha looked concerned, but all Theon noticed was the pity. He suddenly warmed up again now feeling as hot as fire and his temper felt the same. “No. He wouldn’t do shit to  me; I could kick his ass and he knows it.” He tried to look convincing, but he was sure Asha could see through his façade, she always could. “...okay, but if he bothers you tell me.” She turned around and stopped for a few seconds  before turning back around and hugging him. “I love you moron. I  have to go  seriously; they’ll kill me if I’m late. Don’t...forget to take your pill today, your cycle should be starting soon.” She released him and left his room, her footsteps made her way through the living room, then out the front door. The slam of the door brought him back to what he should be doing.  _ Well, time to get ready for work. _

October 1 st , 6:55 am

Theon had showered, brushed his teeth, and gotten dressed in record time, but he was still thinking about Asha and Ramsay.  _ I know  _ _ she's _ _ worried about me, especially after all we’ve been through, but I’m a Greyjoy too. I can handle myself, even though I’m an omega. I don’t need an alpha protecting or taking care of me or reminding me to take my pills or any of that shit. I'm Theon Greyjoy, last  _ _ living _ _ son of Balon Greyjoy. But Ramsay could cause some serious problems at work and I don’t want to lose this job. If he causes any more  _ _ trouble, _ _ I’ll talk to him and Roose, there problem solved. Roose won’t fire me for saying shit about his son,  _ _ I'm _ _ a good worker and I don’t think he likes his son anyway.  _ Theon smiled at himself in the mirror and splashed on some cologne. He had a plan on what to do about the “R” problem, and that brought him to an eased state of mind. He went into the kitchen, grabbed his keys, wallet, the breakfast  sandwich Asha  made him, his coffee, his  pack of  cigarettes , and his pack of pills.  _ Ehh _ _ I have to go now, I’ll just take them later. _ He ran out the door, locked it, got in his car and drove to the  restaurant , unknowingly for him that was the last time he would drive there.

October 1 st , 7:45 am

The car purred into a stop in “The Whisper’s” parking lot. Theon opened the door, stepped out with everything in his bag, except for his smokes and a balled-up napkin. He closed the car door shut, locked it, tossed the napkin away and stood on the stoop, grabbing on of the cigarettes. He lit it, and stuck the stick in his mouth, inhaling then releasing the smoke into the frigid morning air. He gazed out at the small town of Winterfell, never in a million years thinking he would end up here, but he was here and had nowhere else to go. A voice pulled him from his existential thoughts, but it was a voice he’d rather not hear. “You shouldn’t smoke.” Those three words came from the subject of the “R” problem himself, Ramsay. He was dressed in a black sweater with a pink “X” on the left breast, a pink leather jacket, black jeans that looked stained with...something, but Theon couldn’t tell what, and black combat boots, with dark red laces. His long black hair pilled around his broad shoulders and draped down his back like a curtain. His distinguishable red garnet, tear-dropped shaped earring gleaming from his left ear. His eyes,  _ so piercing _ , were staring right at Theon but they made him feel exposed, weak, and naked, like Ramsay could see everything. His nose was red from the cold and his splotchy cheeks followed. His plush lips were scowling, making the pink line form downwards, exposing his teeth, some of which seemed to be unusually sharp. “Are you deaf as well as weak, I said  ** You shouldn’t smoke ** . Gods, how can you work as a waiter if you can't follow what people say?” Theon flushed at the insult he casually threw at him, like he was a  _ dog _ . “What the fuck is your problem, bastard!!! I just didn’t hear you!!!” Ramsay’s eyes widened then narrowed at what he said.  _ Finally, got something other than joy out of him _ . Ramsay shook his head and went inside. The back of his leather jacket was revealed, it was the old Bolton sigil, the flayed man, and their words “Flayed Men Have No Secrets” written in  black. Theon was alone now, confused. It was 7:50, he should clock in and get preparing. He stomped out his cigarette and went inside, ready to start his shift.

October 1 st , 4:00 pm

It was now the end of Theon’s shift and today had been extraordinarily good. The day had  gone by quickly and he didn’t have to deal with customers causing issues like normal. There wasn’t even someone complaining about the order or prices which happened at least once a day at this  restaurant , but everyone still came here because it was the nicest one in this area of the North, and especially the nicest in Winterfell. Winterfell had only one other place to eat and it was a tavern that had the  cliental of the local drunks, drug-dealers, addicts, and sex workers. Fights  regularly broke out there and was raided by the Winterfell Police Department at least once a month, trying to find whichever local criminal had caused the most recent trouble. Theon really enjoyed his  job, but he often had to deal with the  upper class in  Winterfell and they looked down on him, since he was a Greyjoy and an omega. Not only was him being a  Greyjoy who was an omega enough to be looked down on, but it was also that he was a man and an omega which is exceedingly rare. T he North also values tradition and as such is more traditional and conservative than the rest of Westeros and the  majority of Northerners think omegas should not work, which had  led to several incidents where Roose had to come out of his office and  tell people to leave Theon alone or they wouldn’t be welcome there anymore. The customers  always listened; they didn’t want to mess with Roose Bolton.  Thankfully no  incident like that had happened today, thein wasn’t sure he could take it especially with his heat coming soon. Ramsay and his friends hadn’t even been a problem today, except for that weird moment when he first got to work. But today it seemed as if Ramsay made sure for them to ignore Theon, and he wasn’t sure if he should be happy or insulted. He knew not having Ramsay’s attention was the best  possibility for him, but his own insecurities and slight attraction to Ramsay left him wondering if it was for  the best .  _ I’m so tired of thinking, just clock out and go home. I know, I’ll go hang with Robb today, I haven’t seen him in a  _ _ while, _ _ and I need to relax. _ He clocked out and started his trek home.

October 1 st , 4:50 pm

“Asha, I’m home!!”, Theon yelled as he opened the door. “Hey, Theon. How was work?” “It was okay, we didn’t have any complainers today so that was good. I'll be going into work earlier than normal though tomorrow, Roose wants me to help him get everything ready for our yearly inspection.” “Wow, Roose is trusting you that much.” “C’mon Ash, I've been working there since I was 16. That’s three years. And Roose hasn’t had any problems with me, he trusts me. He knows I work my hardest there.” “I know Theo, I’m just giving you a hard time. Hey, I’m proud of you.” Theon flushed a bit and bent his head, placing his hand on his hair. “Thanks Asha.” He went to his room and packed up everything in his bag that he would need for hanging at Robb’s. When he came out Asha was cooking dinner, some kind of stew, perfect for the bitter fall day. “Theon, where you going? Dinner will be done in a half hour.” “I’m going over to Robb’s and I’m not that hungry, so I’ll just eat there.” “Oh okay, you taking your car with you?” “No, it's only a mile, I don’t have much with me, and I need the walk. Plus, it's better for the environment right.” He smirked as he commented, it was an inside joke between the siblings since Robb was a big environmentalist. “Cool, see you later.” “See you Ash.” With that Theon left his sister behind, unbeknownst to her that would be the last time she would see him.

October 1 st , 5:15 pm

Theon had been making good progress walking over to Robb’s, only a few more  minutes and he would get to the bridge over Wolf Creek that he would cross, and from there it was a few more minutes of walking through the woods. Then, he would arrive in a clearing that housed the huge Stark estate. He had his headphones on  listening to the latest song by “The Wildings”. His focus wasn’t on where he was going, so he didn’t notice the trip wire someone tied across the path. He fell and landed on his front, the wind was knocked out of him, and he fell on his left wrist, which let out a sick crunch. He sat up and was  holding his wrist with his right hand, his bag a few feet away. He heard someone and cried out for help. Suddenly a figure appeared in front of him and his eyes widened, blood  running cold.  _ Not him, not now. _

“Looks like the little squid can't balance so well on land.” Ramsay’s reddened lips were cut in a horrific smile, looking like a predator who had finally cornered his prey. Theon threw both his hands on the ground to try to scoot backwards but as soon as he placed his left hand on the ground, he let out a tiny scream of pain. “Now, that wasn’t a good idea, you're injured poor thing. You need someone to take care of you.” His icy eyes narrowed but they were filled with mirth. _This bastard is ENJOYING this._ Theon’s shock showed on his face. “Oh sweetheart, just be a good boy and let me take you.” “Fuck you, you sick son of a bitch!!! You absolute bastard!!!!” Theon was truly panicking now, and it showed in not only his face, but what he said. “I know you're scared, but that doesn't excuse that kind of language. You'll have to be punished when we get home.” _Home?_ _Punished_ _? Oh Gods!!!_ In only a few strides Ramsay was in front of Theon holding his face in one huge hand. He pulled out a syringe and Theon started to thrash, but it was too late. Ramsay pushed the needle in his neck, and pressed the plunger forcing whatever drug he had in there, into Theon’s bloodstream. “There we go, in a few minutes you'll be a good boy and sleep.” Ramsay held Theon in his arms until he visibly slumped, he was now half awake and could only make out some of what Ramsay was saying. “Let me... bag. You... heat suppressors... not take them?” As Theon faded into unconsciousness, he realized that he never took his heat suppressors. _Oh Gods._ And he was now trapped with Ramsay.

October ???, ????

Theon awoke tied to a cross, in a concrete room, with a steel door. Ramsay was sitting in a chair directly across from him. “Finally,  you're awake, now we can begin the fun!”  _ The fun????  _ “My guess was  correct; you never took your heat suppressors. You know, for hating being an omega, you sure don’t act like it. You were grinding in your sleep, gushing slick into your pants, moaning  ** MY ** name.  You're secretly a whore, just a desperate puppy at heart. You want someone to take care of you in every way.” Theon was out of it, face flushed, mouth dry, and he could feel the slick in his pants just like Ramsay said.  Oh Gods Ramsay, he always smelled good to Theon, but now his smell was  overpowering, and he could feel it blanket him, it was a comfort. He smelled like the iron of rusty blades and blood, the fresh smell of newly tanned leather, the scent of Irish spring soap that  smells cheap on anyone else but on Ramsay it is perfect and the slight  whiff of sweat that was just right, it wasn’t a gross smell. “Are you smelling me, know that my  scent is perfect for you baby? It’s  cause we’re mates, did it really take you this long to realize it. Wow you are a dumb little puppy! Your scent is perfect for me, I was so happy when that awful cologne you put on finally washed off. From now on, you’ll never be wearing any cologne or perfume. 

Ramsay strolled over in front of Theon and  caressed his face with his hand, which Theon unexpectedly even to himself, leaned into and let out a whine. “Wow, I'm shocked  you're already acting like this. You must need to be bred really bad.” Shame flew out of Theon’s body instantly, now he only knew his alpha and the basic needs he felt. “Please, I. ..I need it.” “Don’t worry, you’ll take everything I give you after your  punishment .” “P-punishment?” “Yes, for all those times you tried to deny what was inevitable, all the awful words you said to me, including tonight. You  reeeeeally hurt my feelings Theon.” Ramsay played at being hurt which Theon couldn’t see  through. “I-I’m sorry!!!” “You’ll make it up to me by taking your  punishment like a good boy.” He went over to a tray of knives and picked one up. He walked back over and smiled, “Okay, pick what finger you want to be flayed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that was chapter two. It was much longer than chapter one and I hope you enjoyed it. Chapter three, will have Ramsay's POV and will explain how he knows Theon, how he realized they were mates, and just how long he had been watching him. We'll also get to the beginnings of the good stuff, but this story is far from over. Please, leave comments to tell me what you think.

**Author's Note:**

> So, that was the first chapter. These were Jon's detective notes. Poor Theon, Jon was right in who you had been kidnapped by, too bad he had no evidence that you had been kidnapped or have any evidence towards the man's identity. The next chapter will be the night Theon got kidnapped from his perspective. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
